Christmas is Here Already!
by bffbas
Summary: PG-13 just to be save... well i suck at summerys but this is a GregCassie story, Cassie is my own charter I made her up, read and enjoy....DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CSI!


Christmas Is Here Already!?  
By Sarah  
  
Responses to Emily's Christmas Challenge  
  
"Come on kids, the movie is starting!" Cassie yells for her twin daughters Madison and Mackenzie, who are tree years old, and there little brother Andrew who is all most two.  
"Coming Mommy." They all yell running down the hall.  
"Miracle on 31st Street is on!" Cassie said walking in to the living room with popcorn and an 8 months pregnant belly.  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Andrew yells running to her.  
"What is it sweetie?" she said putting the popcorn bowl down and picking him up as fast as she could.  
"When is dada coming home?" he said in the cutest little voice.  
"Soon baby doll, soon!" She picks him up and lays him on her on the couch. And then the movie starts.  
The movie is over now, but they don't notice they are all asleep, Madison and Mackenzie are on the floor, and Andrew and Cassie are on the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greg gets in his car and turns on the Christmas radio station and hears one of his favorite Christmas songs Don't Save It All For Christmas Day by Celin Dion. He gets home and it is 12:30 at night.  
"Cassie?" he says quietly walking in to the living room. Then he sees Andrew and Cassie on the couch asleep, and Madison and Mackenzie sleeping on the floor. He first picks up Madison and bring her to her room, then Mackenzie, and after that Andrew. "Cassie, wake up angel."  
"What?" she asks slowly opens her eyes to see her husband's head in her face.  
"I am home from work early, it was a slow night."  
She starts to panic noticing that her son is not sleeping on her," Where is Andrew and the girls?"  
"I already put them in bed." He said putting his hand on her tummy and rubbing it.  
  
"Oh ok." She gets up and Greg walks her to the bedroom and tucks her in.  
"Good night my sweet angel."  
"Night." She said falling asleep.  
A few minutes after Greg gets in bed and cuddles with the sleeping Cassie. "I love you Cassie." He said before falling asleep. *~*~*~*It is now 4 days later, Christmas day*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy, Daddy wake up it is Christmas!" All three of the kids run in to Cassie and Greg's bedroom and jump on their bed.  
"Good morning guys!" Cassie says slowly sitting up and then putting her hand on her big belly.  
"Good morning my angels! Lets go see if Santa came!" Greg said racing the kids to the living room.  
Cassie gets up and follows them. "Ohh look what you got kids!"  
"Here Cass, this is from me." Greg said handing her a velvet box.  
"Oh my God Greg," She said opening the box to revile a Golden necklace that is a mother and child with four diamonds in it. "Greg, you shouldn't have!"  
"Well I did, there is one stone for Madison, Mackenzie, and Andrew, and also the new baby," He said putting his hand on her big belly. "And if we make more miracles I can add stones!"  
Cassie bent towards him and kissed him. "I love it, thank you, can you put it on for me?" He did so, "Thanks."  
  
A couple hours later the kids are knocked out from playing with all of their toys and Cassie is a sleep on Greg's cheats.  
  
~*~*~*~*1 day later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Andrew! Happy birthday to you!" Cassie and the rest of the family sang as Cassie brought out the cake that had three candles on it. " Happy birthday sweetheart!"  
  
~*~*~*~*1 month later*~*~*~*~  
"Come on Cassie, you can do it, PUSH!" Greg yells as he delivered his new son, Gregory Andrew Sanders the II.  
  
"Look at him! He is so cute. Just like his daddy!" she says smiling at Gregory Jr.  
"You did a great job baby." Greg said smiling at Cassie and his new son.  
"I only did it for you Greg!"  
"I know you did Cassie!"  
"Greg, I love you, lets have more of these kids, I think I am starting to like the." She said smiling.  
  
Ok people Review and tell me if you want me to continue!  
  
BFFbas 


End file.
